More Than This
by KaitlinKills
Summary: But I wasn't listening anymore. I was in a whole in world were knifes fell from the ceiling and stabbed you in the heart. Kyle is my best friend. He can't leave me. Not now, not ever. I don't know what I was going to do without him. He was my life.
1. I will never let you fall

**Hey guys ^_^**

**First ever South Park fanfic. I hope you like it.**

**Style pairing.**

**Enjoy.**

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

It was raining when I woke up at 3 am. There was a knock on my window.

"Whaaa...what the hell?"

I jumped out of bed and stumbled to the window.

"Stan..I-I'm sorry to wake you up..but there's something I need to tell you," A familiar voice whispered.

Of course I knew who it was, Kyle Broflovskii. My super best friend. My safe harbor. But what was he doing here..at my window 3 A.M. on a Thursday? He knew I had football practice early. The coaches hate is if were tired. And for some reason he hates 13 year olds, so that just ruins my day.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" I muttered as I pulled him in, out of the rain.

"Um...I couldn't sleep and well...I have something important I need to tell you,"

I sighed and got comfortable. "Go on," I said.

He bit his lip.

"Stan..I-I love-"

The door swung open and my mom ran in.

"Kyle?! What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled quietly careful not to wake up anyone else.

Kyle blushed a deep shade of red and mutter something that sounded like "I'm sorry.." and walked out the door.

I shrugged and went back to bed.

The next morning I couldn't stop think about what Kyle was going to say..'Stan I love...?' Who does he love? Wendy, my girlfriend since 4th grade? Me? Me...?! What the hell Stan? Have you lost your mind?

I tried to find Kyle the whole day at school but I guess he stayed home.

After school I went by his house to look for him.

His mom let me in and I went upstairs to talk to him. When I opened the door I was shocked. There he was, curled up in the bed, tear stains on his face.

"Ky-Kyle?! What the fuck happened?!" I yelled.

He jumped, and then turned over in his bed.

"Stan? What are you doing here? Go home," he groaned.

I bent down next to him and hugged him. His eyes got wide but I didn't give a shit. Something was wrong and he was going to tell me.

He tears soaked into my shirt. "I'm moving." he murmured ever so sadly.

I just about collapsed. I started hyperventilating and I though for sure I was going to breakdown.

"No. No, no, no, no! Kyle please don't go!" I cried.

He sat up and hugged me till my sobs stopped. "I'm so sorry Stan. I don't want to go either. My dad found a great job and he's making lots of mon-"

But I wasn't listening anymore. I was in a whole in world were knifes fell from the ceiling and stabbed you in the heart.

Kyle is my best friend. He can't leave me. Not now, not ever. I don't know what I was going to do without him.

He was my life. I know I sound like a fag but I don't care.

**D;**

**Poor Stan. Things will get better in the next chapter. ^.^ Review.**

**Sorry It was so sort D; Its like a introduction.**


	2. I'll be there for you through it all

It's been two years since Kyle left.

I've gotten over it for the most part. Sure I think about him from time to time, but I've made close friends with Clyde, Craig, and Kenny.

It's a typical Sunday night. Sitting on Clyde's roof with the gang. While Clyde, Craig, and Kenny are laughing stupidly from being wasted yet again. I'm usually the sober one out of the three. The designated driver. So here I sit, looking at the stars and daydreaming. I yawn tiredly.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to go home... I'm pretty tired and I have football practice tomorrow," I say even though they probably don't notice.

Craig laughed as Kenny falls off the roof. "KENNY! What did I tell you?! You hahve to stoppp being so EMMMOOO and hurting yourself. Haha. Oh, oh, Stannn! You're leaving? 'Kay, bye," he groans.

Kenny rolled around in the grass, "Craig, you uncle fucka! You! Have! To! Stop! Sucking! Clyde's! Dick!" He laughed hysterically

Craig's eyes narrowed and he blushed crimson. "Fuck you, Kenny," He muttered.

I sigh and jump off the roof leaving the laughs whispering like the wind.

I walked home in a daze. Unsure of why.

I stumbled into my house as my mother called out to me.

"Stanley, where have you been?! It's 11:30 P.M.!" She yelled.

I sighed.

"Sorry mom, at Clyde's,"

She didn't say anything. She just shook her head.

I walked upstairs soundlessly and fell right to sleep.

When I woke up at 5am, something felt different. It just felt…_right_. Maybe it was just me but for once I was happy.

I smiled widely and got ready for school in a rush.

As I got to the bus stop I saw Kenny waiting for me. I chuckled as he clutched his head.

"Mmmf!" He mumbled into his hood.

I sighed. "Kenny, take off your hood,"

He gave me a dirty look but he obliged.

"Happy, asswipe?" He muttered.

I laughed. "Why, yes I am,"

The bus drove up and we hopped inside. Kenny sat in the back as he secretly smoked a cigarette. Wendy Testaburger came to sit by me surprisingly.

"Oh um.. Hey Wends," I murmured. This was the first time in a year since she made any contact with me. She tried to support me when Kyle left but I transformed into Raven and she just shook her head and gave up.

She smiled happily. "Hey Stan! I have something to ask you..." She bit her lip.

I raised my eye brows and she went on.

"Stan, will you go out with me?"

I almost choked on the air I was breathing.

What..why the hell would she…ah never mind.

"Wendy? Are you serious?" I shook my head. "Yeah, I'd love to go out with you," I smiled.

She giggled and kissed my cheek as she strutted out of the bus into the school.

I sighed happily. Oh today is going great.

As soon as I walked into my first period class, my jaw dropped and I fell to my knees.

Everybody was staring my way.  
And so was the most amazing person the world has ever known.

He smiled his perfect smile as I began to cry.

Cartman walked up to me and laughed as he said, "Aw! Little fag boy missed his boyfrahn!"

I ignored him as I ran up to Kyle and hugged him so tightly I'm sure I crunched a few of his bones.

He giggled. "Hey Stan,"

I tried desperately to stop my sobs.

"Ky-kyle wha-what are you do-doing b-b-back?!" I stuttered happily.

He closed his eyes as though he were holding back tears himself.

"My dad got fired," he laughed happily, "So we moved back to this hick town."

My heart thudded as I realized we were still intertwined in each others arms as the whole class watched.

I stepped back unwillingly and Cartman chuckled.

"Kyle, are you back for good?" I breathed.

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile, "Of course."

My pupils seemed to widen. Had I just though Kyle's smile was..beautiful?

What was wrong with me? Little fag boy. I groaned. It must just be that I missed him so much I decided.

Kyle looked at me confused. "You okay?"

I shook my head as if I was clearing it.

"Uh yeah. Its nothing," I smiled and walked to my desk, next to Kyle's.

I had almost every class with Kyle and we talked non stop. And we sat together at lunch.

I was happy. Very happy. I couldn't remember when I was this happy.

I giggled the whole day surprisingly.

When school was out Kyle walked to my house to hang out for a bit.

We went upstairs and sat on my bed catching up.

"Stan, I really missed you. I thought about you almost everyday," he signed sadly.

I blushed and felt my stomach drop.

"Oh Kyle, you don't know how miserable I was without you,"

He the blushed, too. Then bit his lip. He was so adorable.

I wish I could feel his lips on mine… What?!

What the fuck?!

I did NOT just think that!

A voice in the back of my head thought quietly, "_Maybe you like Kyle, ever think of that?_"

Did I… like Kyle that way?

^_^

Yay done with chapter two,

Are you happy for Kyle's return? I am.

Hah. 3

Sorry about the emoness then the bubblyness.

Rofl.

x)


End file.
